The Good and Bad of Love
by dragonfrost
Summary: ONESHOT She's been writing to him anonymously and now someone's out to put an end to it, but will the one she loves get to her in time? DG


**A/N: ok I wrote this to test myself at writing something short..i hope it turned out ok…I also wrote this to buy me some time for my other story as it is slowing down and getting tangled up…this brought me some clarity though so it may be the first of many oneshots to come..please please please r/r!! and a huge thank you to the wonderful coldflamez an amazing author and a great friend who BETAd for me :)****- thanks love ya- manda**

The Good and Bad of Love

_My Dragon,_

_There's someone following me- I don't know what they want, or if there's anything that can be done about it. There's no telling who I'm up against, but I get the feeling things are going to be bad. This may be my last letter to you, and I'm sure you already know who it is, but I had to write to you because it may be my last chance. I'm going to go take what will probably be my last shower, but at least I'll smell pretty for a dead body if I don't make it to tomorrow. Before it's too late, know this: I love you, and have loved you since the first time I stood up to you, you're my world. _

_Goodbye, my Dragon._

_Red_

He finished reading the scarlet ink, threw the parchment down, and ran from the room.

* * *

Making sure no one was behind her, she entered the Prefect's bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the water and a couple of taps of scented water: strawberry and pears, undressed and slid into the warm water, the huge pool still filling up. After soaking for a few minutes she swam along the surface and turned off all the taps before diving under. When she surfaced again she found a sponge and began to run it over her moist body, suds covering her soft skin and dripping onto the water's surface. The door opened and closed across the room and she froze.

"Who's there?" she called into the empty room, soft footsteps her only answer.

She swam away from the edge of the pool to the center, not caring that whoever was in the room could now see her entire body. The footsteps stopped and she looked around, her eyes searching for help. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she tried to cover herself, suddenly feeling dirty, tainted. Her legs treaded the water keeping her afloat and she closed her eyes and whispered,

"Gods, if I should die now by your will, so be it. But if this is not the way my life is to end, now would be the time to intervene." Water splashed on her left and she squeezed her eyes tight. "Gods, save my soul. Draco I love you." She felt the water move and she kept her eyes shut but turned and swung her right fist with all of her strength. Her hand collided with something solid and it cried out in pain. In an attempt to get away she turned around and swam towards the edge. A hand around her ankle pulled her under the water and the air rushed from her lungs. Her red hair flowed around her, obscuring her vision, but she still saw it, a hand floating not three feet in front of her. Her eyes went wide at the realization of who it was and she reached for the fabric she knew was there. Her fingers grasped it and yanked, the cloak slid off him into the water, rising to the surface.

She moved betrayed eyes to the surface and kicked for it, swimming hard for the edge, for the surface, lungs searing for air. She broke the surface and breathed deep but never stopped kicking. The edge of the pool was there and she placed her hands on the floor and pushed herself half out of the water when he was there again. He slammed her into the marble pool wall and she cried out. He grabbed her wrists when she tried to fight back and held them in front of her as he moved his free hand over her, grabbing her, touching her.

"Please, why are you doing this?" she cried.

"Because you betrayed me, writing little letters like some whore. You were mine, you were supposed to love me, not some Death Eater." He spat, his hand tightening around her breast. She screamed in pain. "Now I will have you, and no body else ever will." He hissed in her ear as he ground his erection into her thigh. She squirmed, tried to get free, but she couldn't move.

"Harry, please!" she sobbed trying to get away but his grip on her was too tight. His hand explored her body, grabbing and pinching in sensitive places. He grew hard when she cried out in pain again and he rubbed up against her, moved further between her legs. She stopped fighting and went limp, her eyes going distant even as tears fell from them. "I love you, Dragon." She whispered as he forced his way into her from behind. A scream was torn from her throat and her voice cracked, her body shook with her tears. The door slammed open and he was thrown from her, into the wall with a sickening crack before he sank to the floor.

The blonde ran to her sinking form and pulled her from the water, he looked at her with pained and angry eyes and she threw her arms around him.

"I'm here." He said and called a towel to him, wrapping it around her broken, bruised, body.

"Draco." She sobbed gripping him tight.

"I'm here, Gin, I'm here. Let's get you out of here." She stood on shaky legs and he led her through the darkened castle. They entered the Dungeons and were greeted by Snape whose angry expression turned to shock at the sight before him.

"What the bloody hell happened?" he screamed and she flinched, "Sorry." He said softer. "Who did this?" he asked watching them both.

"Potter." The blonde hissed, "From what I can tell he attacked and probably succeeded in raping her." There was overwhelming sorrow laced with hatred in his voice. Snape's eyes went wide and he drew himself up tall,

"She will not be returning to them, she'll stay here." He moved away from the entrance to Slytherin and walked past them, she called after him,

"Professor, he's in the third floor Prefect's bathroom and he has an invisibility cloak."

"Thank you Miss Weasley, now stay with Mr. Malfoy, he'll keep you safe." He said and disappeared. She looked at the blonde, her eyes red and puffy,

"Oh Gods, Dragon, thank you. I love you, Draco" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, too, Gin." He said setting his head on top of hers.


End file.
